The Songbook
by The Thoughts Of A Fallen Angel
Summary: Series of Song fics. Song-My Happy Ending by Avril Lavinge. R&R please. I don not own the song (s) I will use. Requests are welcomed :)


_**This is a rewrite. Just so you know. Also,the flashback and thoughts are in italics :) Enjoy!**_

Abyss was laying on a couch in a small cottage,about to doze off when she heard the radio start up.

"I'll turn it off!" she called out,getting up and walking over to the radio. Once there,however,she remembered that her Master wasn't there,he'd left her. So,she didn't have to turn off the radio,she could listen to music if she so desired.

Abyss sang along quietly to the lyrics,lost in her own memories. Each verse prompted a new memory that she chose to shove away.

_'You wish he was here,don't you Abyss?' _taunted a voice in her head _'you wish he was here,holding you in his arms.'_ Abyss ignored the taunts,knowing they were true. 'My Happy Ending' was still playing in the background,driving her closer and closer to crying.

"No! I refuse to cry over that psychopath!" Abyss screeched,jumping up and turning off the damned music. The song still blared in her head,causing her to throw herself back onto the couch,burying her face in the pillow.

She was well aware she was acting like a teenaged girl,but just couldn't help herself. The stinging pain of being betrayed,fired and dumped all in the same day was too much for her. She'd held it in for a week,but now she couldn't take it.

"Why? Why did he do this to me? I loved him,I supported him,I was loyal to him...I did everything a good lover should. I did everything a good servant should. So,why was I left behind in pieces?" Abyss asked herself,absentmindedly rubbing the scar on her left cheek. "I can't believe he threw glass at me..."

_"Abyss! Get in here! Now!" The Master screamed,his hands in fists at his sides. Abyss rushed in,an annoyed expression on her face._

_"Master,I was busy feeding Elsanna. What do you want?" she asked,noticing too late that she'd spoke very rudely. That always meant trouble for her._

_"Excuse me? I don't believe I heard you quite right my dear" The Master sneered in a eerily calm voice._

_"I-I was busy feeding Elsanna" Abyss repeated quietly. "You know,our daughter that you seem to forget we have" what in the seven systems was wrong with her today?! Those comments were surely going to lead to a beating. Abyss just knew it._

_The Master stepped forward,towering over his servant/lover. "Don't you ever speak to me like that!" he shouted,slapping Abyss in the face._

_"Ow! Please Master,let me put Elsie to bed,then you can beat me" Abyss whimpered,holding her reddened cheek._

_"Go. But if you don't come straight back..." he left the threat hanging as Abyss ran out of the room._

_"Shhhh. It's OK Elsie" Abyss soothed her 6 month old daughter,picking her up and cradling her. Abyss walked up the stairs to Elsanna's room,laying the now sleeping baby in her cot. _

_'Here we go again...' she thought,pushing open the door to the study where The Master was still waiting for her,angrier than before. "I'm ready Master" Abyss mumbled,moving to stand in the centre of the room._

_Striding over to her,The Master grabbed her by the hair. "You know why this is happening? You're worthless! Pathetic! Gullible!" he punctuated each insult with a slap to the face or a punch to the stomach._

_Abyss whimpered,doubling over and clutching her stomach. "P-please M-Master...stop it. I-I love you. Please stop h-hitting me..." _

_"Yes well. I never loved you. I'm a psychopath,I can't love. Even if I could,I wouldn't love you. You're weak. Too easily susceptible. How do I know you're loyal?" The Master straightened up and turned on his heel,walking back to the desk on the other side of the room. _

_"Oh,Master..." Abyss had nothing to say,she was utterly heartsbroken. Then something snapped in her. "You utter bastard! You strung me along all these years for your own selfish needs! We have a daughter together! Are you really telling me that even after all we've done together,you can't find it in you cold,black,withered hearts to love me?!" by this time,she had tears running down her face._

_"I don't love you...but you're so beautiful..." The Master's eyes were focused on Abyss' ample chest,which was heaving with her heavy breaths._

_"No!" Abyss screamed,slapping The Master. "You cannot get away with this!"_

_Turning around,The Master picked up a glass. "Shut up you bitch!" he yelled,hurling the glass at her. It hit the wall next to her and smashed,sending shards flying._

_"Ow!" Abyss held a hand to her deeply cut left cheek. "What was that-"_

Abyss was brought out of her memory by a wailing. "Oh Elsie"'she mumbled,running into the adjacent room. Picking up the one year old,Abyss rocked her while singing the song she'd heard on the radio.

Elsanna was soon asleep and Abyss-after placing her in her cot-walked back into the living room.

_'I may not have got my happy ending...' _Abyss thought _'but I'll be damned if I let the same thing happen to Elsie'_


End file.
